


I care

by todorokirua



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokirua/pseuds/todorokirua
Summary: Hi!I'm french, so please forgive me for the mistakes there must be.I hope you'll still be able to understand!I obviously do not own one piece.





	I care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm french, so please forgive me for the mistakes there must be.  
I hope you'll still be able to understand!
> 
> I obviously do not own one piece.

When he finished to clean the kitchen, it was already dark outside. The ship was silent and Sanji assumed that everyone had fallen asleep. He yawned and was ready to go to sleep as well when he heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. He wondered who it could be. At first, he thought it could be Luffy, coming to ask for some more food, or just to steal some. However, he was surprised to see the swordman standing at the door.

****'What are you doing here, mosshead?'** **

Zoro didn't answer. He stared at the cook with angry eyes but finally spoke **'Why did you try to take my place?'**

Sanji sighed. Of course that question would come. He knew he would have to face the swordman after what had happened on Thriller Bark.

**'It was my choice. You could't interfere. I didn't need you! What was that? Trying to prove you were better than I am?'**

**'No!'** the blonde shouted. Zoro raised a brow. He hadn't expected the blonde to raise his voice. **'Of course not.'** Sanji continued, with a lower voice.

**'Then what was it, shitty cook?'**

**'You just...'** Sanji hesitated** **'You couldn't die, okay?'** **

**'What -'**

**'Would you shut up for once? I couldn't let you die. I know you didn't, but what if you had, uh? What would have I said to Luffy? _"Oh, sorry, the marimo's dead because he wanted to save your life"_ ? You know he wouldn't recover from losing you, right?'**

Zoro didn't answer. He was still standing at the door and the cook was facing him. He was angry at him, at first, when the blonde had tried to take his place. It was his role, to die for the crew, it was his choice as the right hand man. It had felt like disrespect when Sanji had stood up between him and the shichibukai. He didn't realize the cook was just trying to save his life.

**'Moreover,'** Sanji broke the silence **'you have a dream to achieve.'**

**'You shouldn't have done that anyway. I knew I wasn't going to die, but you would have. You could barely stand.'** he answered, before adding **'And you couldn't die either, stupid love cook.'**

Sanji shrugged. His dream had seemed so insignificant compared to the swordman's. It hadn't matter at that moment. He was willing to die to save the crew, and the green-haired man as well. Yes, they were always fighting, but they were still nakama, and they wared about eachother. Maybe that event made him realize that.

**'You have no idea how it felt. Finding you, with all that blood.'** Sanji whispered. **'There was blood everywhere. I really thought you were dead.'**

**'So what'** Zoro sneered **'Like you cared.'**

**'Of course I do!'** Sanji angered, as the words escaped him. He shook his head. Talking with Zoro was useless.

The swordman was taken aback. He was so used of fighting with the blonde, used of their constant bickering, that he hadn't expected the blonde to ever say him that. But he could see Sanji was really afraid of seeing him die. And he realized that he would have been afraid, too. That he didn't want the blonde to die, either. Because even though they were alway insulting eachother, they were still friends, and whether he wanted it or not, neither of them could let the other dies.

**'Well, I'm not dead.'**

**'Thanks, captain Obvious, I've noticed.'** Sanji sighed. They had never talked that seriously and he knew they would probably never do so again, so he decided to be honest. **'I'm glad you're not'** he finally added.

**'Yeah. Thanks for trying to save me back there.'** Zoro answered. He was going to leave but he added, **'I care about you too, cook.'**


End file.
